Ethyl (−)-2-[4-[2-[[1S,2R]-2-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl]amino]ethyl]-2,5-dimethylphenoxyacetate represented by the following formula (II):
has an excellent β3-adrenaline receptor stimulating effect and is a useful compound as a therapeutic agent for pollakiuria or urinary incontinence (see Patent Reference 1).
Heretofore, a crystalline hydroxynorephedrine derivative hydrochloride represented by the following formula (III):
and a crystal polymorph thereof have been reported in Patent Reference 2 as a hydroxynorephedrine derivative hydrochloride represented by the above formula (II).
More particularly, crystals represented by the above formula (III) wherein the diffraction pattern by the powder X-ray diffractometry shows characteristic peaks at diffraction angles (2θ) of 8.9, 10.2, 12.9, 14.2, 15.6, 18.4 and 20.6 (crystalline form A) and the diffraction pattern by the powder X-ray diffractometry shows characteristic peaks at diffraction angles (2θ) of 7.3, 10.1, 12.2, 14.6, 15.9, 16.0, 18.7 and 21.8 (crystalline form B) have been reported. However, a hydrate of the hydroxynorephedrine derivative hydrochloride represented by the above formula (I) has not been reported so far.
Patent reference 1: International Publication No. WO00/02846 pamphlet
Patent reference 2: International Publication No. WO03/024916 pamphlet